For example, Patent Literature Document 1 discloses a display device such as a liquid crystal display and a plasma display. As shown in FIG. 10, a display device 1 includes a display 3 formed in a rectangular shape, in which the peripheral face and the rear face of a display panel is covered with a frame body 2. Recently, the display device 1 needs to be increased in size while reduced in thickness; hence, a pair of handles 4 is attached to the opposite ends of a thin panel of a rear face 3a such that the display device 1 having a large size can be easily transported or facilitated at a desired site.
The handles 4 of the display device 1 are designed to place emphasis on an easy-to-hold ability and an easy-to-carry ability during movement or transportation; hence, it is necessary to secure a large gap between the holder of the handle 4 and the rear face of the display device, thus allowing an operator to easily hold the holder.